Internal combustion engines require intake air be introduced in a combustion chamber as part of a combustion process. The intake air is typically introduced in the combustion chamber in a way that causes the intake air to swirl in the combustion chamber, which helps to mix the air and fuel introduced to the combustion chamber. Uniform and consistent mixing of intake air provides consistent power output from each combustion chamber and can provide decreased emissions, especially decreased particulate emissions, also described as smoke.